Bloodlines: A Second Chance
by Hidden-Monster
Summary: Events bring a fallen vampire King and former anti-vampire preacher together. Neither realizing how short-lived their relationship will be.
1. Chapter 1

Standing amidst the other vampires, Steve Newlin's biggest concern was that he was terribly underdressed for this meeting. True, no one was really dressed to the nines, but even the former prisoner, Nigel, had been given a 3 piece ensemble for the occasion.

The two vampires involved with the Stackhouse girl , Bill Compton and Eric Northman, were last to arrive. Nervous and unsure, they stood at the opposite side of the room, looking like two kids at bible camp who clung together only because they didn't know anyone else. Steve found himself giving them a smile when they noticed him. But better judgment kept him from waving and exclaiming "Hey guys, remember the time I almost killed you both?"

Finally Salome and Nora arrived with the guest of honor. He was shorter than Steve had expected, just barely as tall as the two women in heels next to him. And slighter in build than he had appeared on television. Actually he looked rather harmless as he observed the room with a closed mouth smile, but the impact of his power was clear in the way the chancellors backed away as he entered.

Salome spoke on his behalf while the other members of the Authority observed each other's reaction. But then he began to speak, using a heavy molasses-thick accent. "Praise Lilith!" he proclaimed to the ceiling. "Praise Her!" Nora echoed. Steve relaxed, finding himself in familiar territory, and added a "Praise Her!" of his own.

But his confidence was short lived as Salome walked towards the glass case and remove the enclosed vial. Nora spokes of its origins and Salome told those in attendance that each would drink its contents. All were quiet, save for Nigel who gasped in delight, only to be silenced by Rosalyn's disapproving glare.

One of the more older and refined chancellors, Dieter, at last broke the silence. The next second his head was flying towards the wall where it landed like a ripen cantaloupe. Steve's eyes slowly lowered to the spot where Dieter once stood, where a pile of bloody gook remained. Or at least for a time being.

"Oh," Russell casually remarked, and stepped forward to kick a piece of the remnant lumps, perhaps the heart, into the decorative pool of water. "May Lilith forgive me," he reflected with a smile.

The point made, Rosalyn enthusiastically proclaimed she was on board with drinking the blood. Nigel followed suit. When it appeared Steve's turn, he simply stated calmly and truthfully that he was happy to be included. Which seemed to go over well since no one else's heads or body parts got torn off afterwards.

Gradually, Salome took the sacred vial to the participates, where each received a drop to consume. When it was finished, they stood in waiting. Nothing had happened, but Salome and Nora smiled knowingly at each other. Meanwhile, Russell, who Steve was discreetly watching, rolled his eyes at the pair and wandered over to the room's entrance. There he leaned up against the frame and then laughed at the two.

Soon after, Kiwbe started humming a song and Rosalyn took off her shoes and soaked her feet in the water surrounding Lilith's shrine. Nigel had grown bold enough to poke at the remains of Chancellor Dieter while the Louisiana vampires stared at each other like idiots.

But as for Steve, he was growing quite bored and restless being kept in this enclosed space. Sighing audibly, he sat down on the cold floor, and rested his face in his hands for effect. "This room is so tiny and stuffy, " he observed to himself. But his words were lost on the others who had already started vacating the chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

New Orleans was very much alive. Lights and music that ran through the wind, filling it with energy. Then there were the people, blood and heat radiating off their skin. But besides those qualities, most of them appeared meaningless and mute. Fortunately the humans only served as a minor obstacle as their grouped moved through the street, embracing and enjoying each other. Eric and Nora. Bill and Salome. Even Nigel was carrying on with the senior chancellors, Rosalyn and Kibwe.

Staying at the back of their party, Steve watched their interactions with some envy, but in time focused on Russell Edgington exclusive. Maybe because he was alone, while still content in his enjoyment of the city. Older and stronger than any of the other vampires. Perhaps the most powerful of them all.

Carefully, Steve walked behind him, reaching his hands over Russell's as they ran their fingers through the fluorescent beams in the air. But still, Russell wasn't taking notice of him. So, with a slight muster of caution, Steve grabbed onto the back of his hat.

"I have to say," he began, as Russell spun towards him and protectively put a hand up. "I'm jealous of your disguise!" The fedora and sunglasses were actually last minute additions to Russell's ensemble. Acquired after they entered downtown, where a tourist screamed bloody murder upon seeing him. Russell laughed it off but, a minute later he disappeared, returning with his new accessories.

Steve continued to smile brightly at Russell, letting him know he was just trying to be friendly, all the while not being quite sure if his message was getting across. Meanwhile, Russell had grabbed hold his left hand, and laid his own over Steve's chest, pushing him away.

"Sorry kiddo, you're gonna have to earn your stripes." His words seemed slurred, but then so did most of the sounds in the street. But at least he didn't appear to be threatening. "You kill your first newscaster on live tv," Russell continued as he reached out under Steve's chin. "You can pick out anything you want."

"And what do _you_ want?" Steve asked, lowering his head to look directly into Russell's eyes, or where they would be behind his sunglasses. Russell's hand curled up under Steve's chin and then he threw his head back and laughed. "Well that depends, what are _you_ offering?"

Grabbing Russell's hand, Steve flirtatiously lifted it to rest against between his chin and mouth, as he gazed at the man. Unfortunately, Russell seemed to scorn at the gesture and lifted his arm away. Instead of letting go, Steve twirled himself under that arm, which earned him another amused chuckle from Russell.

"Yes, good! Dance!" he proclaimed gleefully.

"Do you dance?" Steve inquired. "Would you dance with me?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy, I might consider-"

His words got cut off by the sound of a car beeping nearby. Instantly, Bill Compton was on the hood of the vehicle, screaming at the driver. Each of them gathered around, watching the proceeding. Steve pointed and started to make an observance about the terrified man, but a wave of Russell's fingers in front of his face distracted him from his thought.

From behind them, their company grew more loud. The one Louisiana vampire proclaiming the other as its donkey, as he gave him a piggy-back ride. Nora and Salome danced around the pair. Kibwe even reached out to grasp Russell's hand. Not to be outdone, Steve wrapped his arm around Russell's shoulder, who readily returned the gesture. Walking through and occasionally into the crowd, they carried on with their tour, each clinging close to one another.

Gradually Steve grew more aware of the overall environment of their surroundings beyond the sounds and the light. The humans frolicked while carrying plastic glasses of cheap beer. Signs advertised night clubs, strip joints and, further down the street, numerous gay bars. Everything was so exciting and delightful sinful in its own way.

Always by his side, Russell made small murmurs and sounds of amusement to himself or occasionally directed towards Steve. For the most part, he seemed content to simply recline against Steve and allow him to direct their walking course, which mainly followed the path of the others. Only after several minutes did he stir, reaching over to gain Steve's attention

"Here that?" he asked, proudly displaying his long fangs.

"What?"

"Music!"

"Sure-sure," Steve babbled back. "There's music EVERYWHERE! It's a party, its-"

"No, I hear a song, a ballad…late 70s..."

Without another word, Russell twirled his hat into the crowd and flashed into the side entrance of a building nearly two blocks down the street. Only a few people seemed to have noticed anything passing them, and even the vampires hadn't reacted to Russell's getaway.

"This way!" he shouted to his companions, rushing through the mob of people at a normal pace. And sure enough, they followed his command. When the space allowed them to resume their supernatural speed, each quickly dashed into the bar.

Russell was already there of course, Steve could hear his voice, surprisingly elegant and beautiful, before they entered the establishment. But seeing him onstage and the center of attention, was a lovely surprise indeed. Unfortunately the patrons had to start becoming rude and disruptive; screaming and running in every which direction.

Their fear and excitement brought out an inner instinct in Steve as he scurried to grab one. The others simultaneously were capturing their own human. It was their nature. Or maybe it was the will of Lilith coursing through their veins. No matter the reason, Steve had never felt more alive and closer to God.


	3. Chapter 3

Between the 9 of them, the humans were dismantled in roughly under 2 minutes. All it took was injuring or weakening each person enough to prevent escape, then they could take their time in fully enjoying the feast. And the fact that most idiotically scrambled for the front exit, straight into the path of danger, probably didn't add odds to their survival chances either.

But the young blond gentleman sitting next to the groom, the 'Best Man,' Russell guessed, or maybe just the groom's secret lover, since he looked pretty enough for the role, he managed to make a break for the side entrance. A door reserved for employees, or anyone who can break a door knob like Russell had when he entered the club. Salome and her one person fan club, Nora, both eyed the prize, as did Steve Newlin who promptly knocked over a table while rushing to catch the escapee.

But too little, too late, in a split second, Russell had the man by the throat. Steve had stopped in his tracks, a few inches from the catch, looking startled as to what had just taken place. Smiling sweetly, Russell clutched the man's shoulder and the scruff of his neck to present him to Steve. It took the dear boy a few seconds to get the message, but finally he grinned back and dramatically bit into the youth's jugular. In the embrace, both settled down on the floor and Russell went to Steve's side to take hold of the man's wrist.

The room settled with the sounds of satisfied moans interlaced with the lessening screams of those still alive. And the lovely scent of blood was everywhere, arousing the senses with its lore. To his right, his preacher pleasurably growled while he tore into the flesh in a savage manor. But all the while, Steve's hands tenderly petted his prey in a downward motion, innocently stopping at the man's hips, but going a little further each time.

Russell continued watching the process as he greedily drank. The atmosphere was a great contrast to the last location where he fed upon the humans provided by his wolves. There he was desolate, a shriveled shell of his true self. His food screaming in terror at his appearance. The wolves shying their eyes from his form as he dispersed droplets of blood into their waiting mouths.

The ugliness, the humiliation, the agonizing physical pain of his flesh regrowing. It was over. Along with his year in that dark prison. Unable to move or feed. Absent of any stimulus, his mind could only replay things from the past to keep him sane. The memories, those happy moments he had lived. But then dread would slip in when he remembered he could never return to those particular scenes. The lands were no longer the same, they had been build over or destroyed. The players long dead. Talbot, dead.

That last detail was the hardest for him to grasp. In his most desperate moments, he found himself foolishly trying to call Talbot to release him from the concrete. Then he would remember, Talbot hated the feeling of being summoned. As a new born vampire, Talbot would come to him, cursing and claiming he would drive silver nails into Russell's hands during the day, if he ever tried to summon him again. That memory would briefly brighten Russell spirits, until he once again remembered: Talbot was dead.

And Talbot was not coming back. Nor any of the things he had treasured from the past. The only things that could bring him happiness now were here in the present. All of which he would have to take for himself. Tonight was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

A Blood Goddess, who also doubled as one of the few entities that might be considered sex on legs, had appeared to them. That was certain. Another strong possibility was that this young man before them had creased to be among the living for at least the last few minutes. And more so, only had enough blood left in him to donate to a squirrel.

Steve, still consumed in his consumption, hadn't yet noticed or was ignorant of the signs, so Russell lightly laid his hands on Steve's arm to get his attention. At last, he looked up, eyes and mouth wide, the latter surrounded by smudges of fresh blood. Russell started to inform him of the expiration of their meal, when Steve suddenly lunged forward and locked his mouth over Russell's.

Next to seeing a red splattered God emerging from a pool of blood, this would serve as the thing that surprised Russell most during the evening. Of course, the kid had been forward in his advances before. Others had attempted similar passes at Russell from time to time, so that was nothing unusual. His positions of power and age often attracted such attention. But few really dared to take the initiative. Most seemed fearful of him or unsure of how to advance in regards with his relationship with Talbot.

Although even prior to his life with Talbot, his lovers were distant, detached, boring pieces of flesh. Maybe in part because Russell, himself, never grew very enamored with them in the first place. Beyond a simple attraction or a passing fancy on his part.

After the initial shock, Russell wasted no time, wrapping his own lips over Steve's, while digging his fingers into the boy's sweater, gathering him closer. He felt slightly warm to the touch. Not anywhere near the level of a human, but the blood and all the heat of the room had warmth his skin and clothes, giving him a rather comforting quality.

But he kept his mouth gaped open during their contact. Seemingly unaccustomed as how to carry out his actions with his dropped fangs in place. It took away some of the sensuality of the moment, but it was primitive and raw in its own way as their tongues lapped over their blood covered mouths.

Well, perhaps too primitive apparently. After a few minutes, they had managed to clumsily topple over the body they just drained. All the while, each trying to maneuver the other to lay down. Foolish on Steve's part, but Russell enjoyed playing along just the same.

Voices whispered and snickered in the background. Peering up, Russell witnessed the sight of Salome and Bill dancing with one of the corpses. Nora had taken to collecting beads worn by the various guests, and was dispersing them from atop one of the tables. Only with the sight of Rosalyn attempting to remove her top, did Russell finally look away.

However Steve was already distracted with the actions of the room. Rolling over and crawling onto the floor, he managed to locate a few necklaces on his own. Returning to Russell, he placed a single gold strand around his neck. Russell reacted to the gift with some over exaggerated flattery and then the two cracked up over their little game.

With some effort, they managed to get back up on their two feet. Just as Kibwe and Bill had finally figured out how to work the DJ booth.


	5. Chapter 5

He had caught a glimpse of himself in one of the reflective doors as he conveyed Salome's orders to the guards. His mind almost didn't register the image at first. Hair a mess and a face half covered in red. If he had to identify the person, he would have guessed it was a long lost cousin with bad hygiene, who competed in pie eating contests.

"They're on it!" he announced to the room, upon his return. Most of the group had settled into half dozing on the sofas and hadn't noticed his remark, but Russell casually strolled over to where Steve stood.

"I hadn't realized how messy I looked," Steve discreetly commented, suddenly finding himself nervous at making conversation. The air of confidence and care freeness he had earlier in the night was gradually winding down, leaving him at a lost of how to act next to this powerful vampire.

"You don't look so bad," Russell replied smiling. "You probably just need to get out of those clothes," he said as his hand traveled down the fabric of Steve's sweater.

Before he could help it, Steve started to giggle at the bluntness of the statement, but was relieved when Russell laughed along. "Where is your accent from?" Russell inquired, now running his fingers under Steve's jaw line. "I like it."

Foolish question, Steve thought. Everyone knew where he and his father resided from, but very likely he figured Russell was being gracious in the conversation to make him feel at ease. All of which was working quite well.

"Texas. How about you?"

"Mississippi. Many different regions before, but it's been primarily Mississippi for the past 60 years."

Steve started to reply that he'd only briefly traveled through that particular state, when Russell's mouth suddenly appeared an inch away from his ear. "Do you have a living quarters here?" He directly asked in a low voice. Steve nodded and Russell than grabbed his arm, leading the younger man to the door.

Once out in the hallway, Russell released his grip to reach up and stroke the hair above Steve's neck. Craving some similar contact, Steve coyly grabbed the edge of Russell's jacket.

"It's not really that nice or fancy," Steve offhandedly stated as they walked.

"Oh? Compared to what?"

"Well, some of the others'. Salome's.."

"You've seen Salome's room? But then, I guess everyone has been there at least once."

Steve gave Russell's jacket a hard, but playful, tug for the remark.

Before long, they arrived at their destination, one of the many doors spaced along a wing of the Authority building normally reserved for guest or visiting staff. Steve's accommodations here was a rather modest but private quarters consisting of 4 rooms; a living room, office area, bedroom and adjoining bathroom.

The entrance directly led into the living room, a plain and conventional den, tastefully decorated in warm colors. Russell made himself at home, sitting on a couch's armrest and openly ran his eyes over Steve, as he stood before him. "How old are you?" Russell finally asked after finishing his appraisal.

Steve answered 31, not sure if that was good or bad. To vampires, age was a sign of power. Whether that only applied to the time after being turned, he wasn't sure.

"That is considered young by modern standards, isn't it?" Russell asked.

"Sort of. But I'm not exactly a spring chicken anymore."

"And how long have you been a vampire, Steve?"

"Just over 4 months now."

Russell rose from his seating position and reentered the personal space of his host. "You **are** young," he concluded.

Standing still, Steve made an attempt to carry on their conversation. "How old are you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. They were alone now. He knew they were going to continue what had started in the bar. Of which he was the first one to make an move. But he wasn't going to be a shackled to his urges, Steve told himself. He was going to present himself as being in control.

"Such a rude question to ask an elder," Russell softly replied. "But I think I can forgive you." And in one quick movement, he planted himself over the younger vampire's mouth.

Steve lowered his head, as Russell's hands commanded him to do. His own hands drifted over Russell's back, taking in his frame and form. Up until this point, he wasn't granted many opportunities to freely and entirely touch another man, except in his fantasies. For this reason, he put extra focus into fully exploring the body pressed against him.

But his control was running out. For the time being, his fangs still remained retracted, but that could change at any second. He widen his mouth a bit, preparing for their arrival. Russell then took advantage of this action to immerse himself deeper, running his tongue over the back teeth and roof of Steve's mouth.

Losing himself in the moment, Steve relaxed and rested his body against Russell until the smaller vampire was practically holding him upright. Russell had moved on to sucking on his lower lip when Steve finally felt his fangs springing into action. Acting fast, he broke free.

"I-uh-Sorry!" he stammered, covering his mouth. "I don't-can't control these things!"

Russell nonchalantly hushed him before pulling Steve back into his grasp. Carefully, he then slid his tongue under Steve's upper lip and then over each extended fang. Then, after a quick French kiss, he repeated this action over the points, drawing blood, which he shared with Steve. Once finished, he requested that Steve show him the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve looked up with widespread eyes after he was seated down on the bed, as if waiting for the next direction. Russell was conflicted. On one hand he enjoyed having control over this one, but another part of him wanted to see the bold vampire that had dared to approach him on Bourbon Street. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity of enjoying him, even if it was time consuming. His body had finally recovered and he was going to make use of it before this night was done.

"Take off your clothes," he instructed the boy. Granted, Steve wasn't exactly a youth, but his face was full and smooth, and he possessed an air of innocence and purity that enhanced this allure.

Steve Newlin, tentatively did as he was told, all the while continually watching Russell. Slightly impatient, Russell kneeled before him and removed his shoes and socks, before helping Steve pull his slacks and undergarment away.

His body wasn't muscular as Talbot's was. But he was tall with long tampering limbs that carried a delicate quality to them. And their interactions had already left him visibly aroused, a welcome sight for Russell after over a year of celibacy. As it turns out, one could never know how much you would miss the beauty of an erect penis until you've spent 12 months underground.

Russell laid his still clothed self over Steve's body and began tasting the boy's skin and breathing in his scent. His aroma was sweet, but slightly clouded under the layers of modern hygiene products. Again, Russell was reminded of Talbot, who favored strong colognes for most of the centuries they had been together. Similarly, he had always preferred Talbot's natural essence to the artificial perfumes his husband wore.

Every gesture or action on his part seemed to result in an enthusiastic reaction from Steve. Whether the kid was being dramatic or simply hadn't been properly laid in awhile, Russell wasn't going to insult him by asking.

His organ was good and tight, Russell found as he reached down to fully grasp it, bringing forth another moan from Steve. As he wasn't going to last much longer, Russell continued downward to speed up the progress. Lifting the shaft pressed against the skin, Russell traced his tongue over the veins until his mouth reached the top. Taking the tip in his mouth, his tongue continued to wash over the head while his free hand massaged the boy's testicles.

Within a short time, as soon as Steve started frantically praising Jesus and God, Russell released him from his lips and continued to stroke the younger man's organ until the translucent blood fluid spilled out over his stomach.

Russell stood back, admiring the display for a short time until he stepped out of his shoes and removed his jacket. Deciding to make his conquest participate, he sat down beside Steve's resting form and smoothed his hair back. "Undress me," he ordered, once Steve had finally opened his eyes.

Sitting up, Steve sluggishly went about the task again, taking longer on account of the buttons on Russell's shirt. But he was much more alert and attentive by the time he finished removing this first article of clothing, laying his hands over Russell's chest and running his fingers through the hair gathered between his nipples.

Maintaining control, Russell seized Steve's hands and placed them over his belt bucket. Sitting back, he allowed Steve to finish his assignment without his input except for raising his hips to allow his lower garments to slide off.

All boundaries finally removed between them, Russell again rested his body over his new acquaintance, resuming their sensual kissing. Steve's hands roamed over his form, but always returned to safe and established location of Russell's back. His movements seem to carry a mixture of eagerness and hesitation, likely from inexperience. Regardless, he was still a willing mold of clay in Russell's hands. A lovely gift after such a long period of turmoil.

Shifting over to lay on his side, Russell took hold of Steve's dominate hand and laid it upon his harden flesh. After familiarizing himself, Steve caressed the part with ease as he nuzzled his head against Russell's neck, licking and running his teeth over its surface. Relaxing for the moment, Russell was content to allow the youth's modest foreplay to carry on as he plotted his next move.

Finally, he drifted downward again, attentively marking areas with his mouth as he journeyed to his destination. Taking hold of one of Steve's legs, he easily moved the young vampire into laying partially on his stomach. Once positioned to his liking, Russell began lapping the region from the scrotum to his lover's opening.

Steve gasped in place of his usual sounds as Russell continued to salivate and test this new territory. After fully saturating the section, he worked his tongue slowly through the cavity. Pulling the man's legs wider apart, he carefully inserted a finger next. Receiving favorable response, he removed the appendage and reattempted the maneuver with both his index and middle fingers. Finding it too tight with only the aid of his saliva, Russell considered his options.

Taking him in his current state would likely be painful, but bearable for a vampire, even one so young. But he rather preferred to not cause this one any discomfort at all. He simply wanted to pamper and please his new treasure.

Eying the adjoining room, Russell considered the possibility that Steve could possess something of use among his collection of hygiene products. Realistically, vampires had no use for most contemporary items of that nature, but most turned in recent times maintained the habit of using them nonetheless. In a mere second, he sped in through the open door and returned with a lotion advertised to moisturize one's skin.

After all the preparation, he still ended up entering him forcibly at first. Steve gave off a surprised cry, but made no attempt to stop his action, so Russell carried on thrusting himself into the narrow slit. After Steve's sounds continued to grow more desperate in nature, Russell flipped him back onto his back and drew his legs back to reenter him. Pushing slowly at first, he observed Steve's reactions before he began to pick up speed.

Being able to face Russell also seemed to relax Steve's emotions, as it turned out. After a short time, his moans sounded more pleasure based once again. He acted still so much like a human, Russell thought. Everything from his deep breathing to slow movements. Coincidentally, on the rare occasions when he took others lovers besides Talbot, Russell usually would choose a human. In general he disliked the species, but enjoyed the everlasting warmth that radiated from their skin, along other with the other sensual qualities they possessed.

Steve's unnecessary labored breaths hastened as he again started bellowing out his Gods and Saviors. "That's not my name," Russell reprimanded, leaning over his prey. Bending closer to reclaim Steve's hands, Russell dove deeper into the good Reverend. Now trained, Steve babbled Russell's name over and over again as he came.

Once the experience had ended, Russell released Steve's arms, and picked up the man's body like a rag doll. Arranging his lover's limbs to his liking, Russell guided himself in once more and resumed his thrusting motion. After fixing Steve into 2 other positions, Russell allowed the wave of the orgasm to escape through his body, ending his tantra exercise.


	7. Chapter 7

Russell settled down next to his tired resource. Stretching his appendages out, he looked down upon his own physique. Under closer evaluation, it seems his body was still in a latter recovery stage, which gave him the accommodating side effect of appearing trimmer than usual. Not that he cared so much about such vanity, of course. Russell had always relied on other factors to obtain lovers. And although older in appearance, he knew his body was exceedingly more capable and enduring than any strapping vampire turned during their prime. And as such, had never felt inadequate in the slightest until the chain of events that left him burned, starved and shriveled away into a bloody shell of bones.

To his left, Steve eventually stirred, lifting his upper body to face Russell.

"You're…incredible." he stammered in a thin breath.

Russell chuckled to himself over the flattery. "Have you been with a vampire before?" He asked, knowing full well the answer. More likely than not, the kid hadn't been with a man either, but Russell wasn't going to discomfort Steve with such an obvious question.

"No."

"It's a different experience."

"No…no, you're the best!"

Biting down on his lip, Russell tried to keep his composure incase Steve took his amusement the wrong way. "Well, I've certainly been around long enough. Perhaps I am!" he noted to his admirer.

Steve continued to stare with a doting eyes fixed upon Russell. Finally, he reclined back onto the bed and attempted to push back the bangs matted to his forehead. "I..needed this,..so badly," he confined. "..You have no idea."

"Oh?"

"I've been going crazy since I was turned. And,..it's just been so long since.."

Russell took the boy's hand and rubbed Steve's long fingers, creating a soothing heat from the friction. "You poor Dear," he said sweetly. "How long?"

"Over a year."

"Well, it's been just as long for me. But then, I was silvered and buried in cement all that time. What's your excuse?"

"Just being divorced."

"That's no excuse," Russell countered with a snort. "Actually, if anything, that gives you the perfect opportunity to test the waters. Bag any desirable thing within arm's reach."

"Nope, not that simple." Steve replied, turning to his side. "Premarital sex is a sin. Homosexual sex is a sin..Everything's a sin," he reflected. "My hands were tied."

"But they're not tied now?"

"I feel differently about things since becoming a vampire."

"So, why have you been doing nothing for 4 months then?"

Steve shook his head while his mouth locked in a tight smirk. "I've been by myself mainly," he remarked, before adding "And few seem to want to sleep with a reverend."

"Their loss," Russell chimed, drenching his words with as much charm as he could. And based on how quickly Steve started to climb back up onto his body, it seems he was successful.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve had gotten as far as straddling him, when he suddenly toppled over, his body laying like a dead weight against Russell's chest. Russell sighed at the inconvenience. The morning hours had been approaching for some time, but he didn't really expect the younger vampire to blackout so suddenly. Lifting him up, he placed Steve on the empty side of the bed. Eerily, his eyes were still half open, frozen in place while seeing nothing. Russell closed his eyelids before covering him with a blanket to make the illusion of him sleeping complete.

Russell barely remembered the detail of newly born vampires losing consciousness in such a manner and hadn't really given thought to the possibility of it happening in this occasion. So here he was alone, not to mention, physically prepared for further intimate activity. Not the best way to cap off such a nice night.

Laying back, he decided it was best to meditate until he could drift off into his own sleep-like state. Typically he could remain awake for several hours more until the bleeds set in, and would often take advantage of this time to read uninterrupted in bed, with Talbot by his side.

Talbot still didn't seem gone. They had spent so much time together, Russell could still hear Talbot's voice in his head. Observing and remarking on what was transpiring in Russell's life. Often coming up with amusing insults along the way. He knew well enough that this habit was a bit mad, but unavoidable after all they've been through. Talbot was a part of him, would probably always be.

Russell turned and watched Steve for a moment, looking for any sign that he might awaken and be available to him, at least for a moment. Talbot had been mainly quiet about Steve, besides a sneering judgment of the commonness and blandness of his first name. "Steve," Talbot had uttered, pronouncing the first two letters with an unneeded emphasis, as he rolled his eyes.

Still, Talbot would like Steve after getting to know him, Russell liked to think. Talbot was usually rightfully judgmental of everyone at first, but warmed up to the desiring few over time. And while allowing his mind to run amok, Russell imagined a scenario of his Talbot returning from his year long vacation to find Steve living in their home. "But, he's a welcome home present, my Darling!" Russell would say to combat Talbot's tantrum. "We can share him!"

Chuckling at the fantasy, Russell switched back to appraising his unmoving bedmate. After further inspection, there really wasn't anything overly remarkable about him. Nothing that would make Russell as fixated as he had become, at any rate. Was it the fact that he was the first pretty thing to make a pass at him, without the motivation of money? Or had he just become a romantic fool in his old age, in love with the concept of being in love?

Whatever the motivation, it didn't really matter in the end, Russell concluded. Steve was a lifeline to pleasure, company, enjoying life. Talbot had entered his life during the time of his greatest desperation, when he was ready to give up after over 2000 years of existence. And in doing so, he had made the last quarter of Russell's life into his happiest. No one could replace Talbot, but Russell now knew he didn't want to be alone. And he had to move forward.

Reassured to his plans, Russell finally allowed his mind to shut off and the swoon of death to take over.


	9. Chapter 9

As expected, Steve was still dead to the world when he awoke. Making use of the time, Russell slid out of the bed and redressed in his clothes discarded by the side of the bed. Carefully he left the suite's door ajar, and strolled through the empty corridors to his own reserved dwelling among the underground chambers.

To her credit, Salome had prepared and accommodated for him well, buying suits and clothing articles by his request, all while secretly storing the garments in the Authority building for his eventual use. His latest residence was one formally occupied by one, Chancellor Drew. Who, to Russell's understanding, was a meaningless century old brat, but had at least left behind a supply of cigars after his demise.

After bathing, he browsed through his wardrobe options. The dark items were his preference, but Talbot had always advised him otherwise. "No offence Darling, but you need color to bring out your good features. Just be thankful you have them, some are not so lucky."

A dark blue suit with a light dress shirt was his compromise. Paired with a purple necktie and red handkerchief, it looked positively blithe and cheerful, but he figured Steve would probably be fond of those qualities.

Stepping back into the boy's suite, Russell observed that Steve had finally awakened, and was in the midst of his own grooming routine, judging by the sound of a shower. Killing time, Russell glanced over the architecture and furnishings of the main room. As it turned out, Steve was right, it really wasn't that impressive.

The shelves and tables were mainly modern, coming out of the unfortunate design decades that were the 60s and 70s. Generic paintings and decorations took up the bare spaces left behind. Almost hidden among the adornments, was a small framed picture propping up volumes of the Book of the Vampyr.

It depicted a standard wedding portrait between a young woman with feathered dirty blonde hair and a prematurely balding man, who was instantly recognizable as a young Theodore Newlin. Turns out there was actually a strong resemblance between Steve and the late elder Newlin, hidden under some 60 pounds or so.

"Oh good, you're back!" came Steve's voice from across the room. After a second, he appeared in front of Russell, all smiles, dressed casually in a short sleeved polo and slacks. Seeing the object of Russell's attention, he cheerfully proceeded into a ramble of words.

"That's my parents," he proudly remarked. "Last week, when they finally contacted my people to end my missing person's report, they let me retrieve a few of my personal items." Grabbing a photo album located on a lower shelf, he continued, "I have a bunch more if you want to see!"

Before Russell could respond, Steve was already dragging him by the arm onto the couch. The album was laid down between their laps and Steve continued his narration. Snapshots of a minimal previous generation of Newlins were gradually joined by photos of a cute, but large headed, child named Steven. But after a few pages the focus went back to the Theodore, triumphantly depicted with his churches, causes and famous figures of the media.

Another wedding portrait appeared, this time with a much older and weary Theodore. His bride this time could be considered attractive in a tradition sense, if you overlooked the fact that she seemed unable to move her mouth. Meanwhile, in background shots, Steve had matured from a scrawny awkward teenager into a awkward, but quite fetching, adult cloaked in loose clothing.

And of course, that was Russell's focus anyway. He couldn't care less about the depiction of the lives and loves of a televangelist sponsored by Kodak, but seeing a younger, and hence, even more innocent Steve Newlin was delightful in its own way. Oh, to go back a decade earlier and snatch him away from the Ministry. Turn him and just have an untouched, unaging mop-headed Christian boy to roam around the mansion, carrying out orders for him and Talbot. "Bring me a towel, Steve." "Wash the car with your shirt, Steve." "Recite Bible verses while I fuck you, Steve."

Like a block of ice on the groin, who should appear next in the book, but the bleached blah whiteness that was Sarah Newlin in her pale virgin wedding gown. Clinging onto her meal ticket, Steve, for dear life, while each tried to out smile the other. "That's my ex," Steve mentioned, as if it wasn't obvious, before he turned the page.

A two page spread of baby photos followed. Steve became silent for the first time during his storytelling and stared at the images in reflection.

Shit, thought Russell, He has a kid. Or had a kid, since this was rather news to him. It almost made him feel guilty about continuing his fantasy with Sarah driving his limo around while he had his way with her husband in the backseat. Almost..

But, as it turns out, it was another offspring of Theodore Newlin. The 2nd Mrs Newlin either still had some mileage left in her or they turned to modern science to create another a heir. The baby girl received several more pages devoted to her development and appearances alongside her parents, before the album concluded with crowded shots of a funeral in progress. Then, Steve snapped the book shut. The end.

The last chapter of his tale must had broken his spirit, since Steve now seemed to lose his earlier chirpiness. Russell wasn't going to dwell on any unpleasantness right now anyway, so he carried over the conversation.

"In time I'll show you, I have pictures dating to the 1800s. Preserved photographs and daguerreotypes, as the technology developed over time. Many portraits over the centuries as well. Some quite faithful, other dreadful, but a nice representation of that period of time."

"Wow, that's right. You lived through all that." Steve observed, absentmindedly.

For a moment, Russell thought he was starring at him like a museum piece. This was confirmed with Steve's next inquiry.

"Did you look very different back then?"

"Oh, heaven's yes! Platform shoes, flared pants.."

"Stop! I mean in the paintings."

"Well, different clothes obviously. My hair was longer at times. But not really. Why would you think so?"

"Oh, it's just," Steve was back to smiling again. Apparently this seemed to be his default mode. "You seem so modern. I can't really picture you existing way back then."

You sweet boy, Russell mused privately. Meanwhile, from the back of his mind, Talbot chimed in, telling Russell that Steve would probably change his mind after listening to a few of his rants regarding events that took place a millennium ago.

"I've had a lot of time to adapt, my Sweet," Russell replied. "But you have been making me feel younger, as of lately." He could feel Talbot shaking his head in disgust, but ignored it.

Beaming, Steve edged closer and rested his head sideways against the cushion. "When can you show me your things? Where do you got 'em?"

"Oh, they're in storage. Different storage units over locations in this country and various areas throughout Europe. But the majority of my most treasured possessions, fortunately, I had the right of mind to have them transferred from my former home into a unit in Mississippi shortly before my little.. 'outburst'."

Russell was, of course, grinning the entire time he brought up this incident. Just as he had done before, but oddly, his listener dropped his usual sunny composure and became serious for the moment.

"Why'd you do that, anyway..?" he inquired calmly, like he was asking someone why they were wearing white shoes after Labor Day.

Although it was an impulsive act, in reflection, Russell knew many reasons why he chose to butcher a man on live television. Revenge was the first thing to come to mind. Not just against Northman or the AVL, but against anyone who dreamed of a fairytale world of vampires and humans romping through the flower fields, hand in hand. Anyone who looked him in the eye and didn't fear him. Unknowing and ignorant humans who thought they could sleep peacefully at night next their beloved.

But ultimately it was just his excuse to say fuck you to the world. And perhaps go out in a blaze of glory. He knew officials and members of the Authority would come after him next. Talbot knew this as well and would lectured him on such, "What was that suppose to accomplish? Now they're going to kill you too. Do you want to die?"

He never answered Talbot then, as he still wasn't sure of the answer. On one hand, there was still so much more he desired from life, but all of it seemed meaningless without sharing it with Talbot. But his existence, his everlasting life and strength, was all that he had left. To squander it suddenly, while unknowing what could happen, would be foolish. Maybe he would never find Talbot in whatever great beyond or plane of existence he resided in. All that Russell had left of him could be very well be the memories that lived on only because he did.

"I was upset," he finally concluded as his answer. "And I wanted to make the world upset as well. I had no real purpose for it, but I was angry and it was during a difficult period in my life."

Steve's eyes drifted off, like one would do when they want to appear deep in thought. "I must had watched that at least 20 times," he fawningly divulged. "But then, that footage was a big favor to my church's mission, at the time."

"So I had my share of fans then?"

"Oh, I don't know if we were ready to invite you to guest speak or anything."

"Humph, nor try to book me as a guest on one of your tv endeavors?"

"I had my own show, thank you very much," Steve stated with feigned offense. "Besides, if I did, I would just end up trying to kill you on the air."

"Yes, and then I'd have to kill _YOU_." Russell replied humorously. "But it'd at least give you some good ratings for that night."

"But not if it's over in a few seconds! I should, at the very least, have weapons and armor to make it a fair fight!" argued Steve.

"As if that would make a difference."

"Hey, we used to develop real dangerous stuff! Things that could take down a vampire in a second flat!"

"Well, Darlin'," Russell began with a grin, "I'm open for a match, if you really want to test that theory. Just tell me the time and place."

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before they doubled over in laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Steve exclaimed once they were done with their laughing fit. Reaching over to the coffee table, he grabbed his cell phone and started pressing on the screen. "With all the talk of pictures, I need to take one of you!"

Reclining back into his seat, Russell folded his hands over his lap to indulge Steve on his whim.

An imitation camera sound came forth from the device, and Steve swung it around to display the image. Ah, technology. Russell recalled he first owned one back in the early 80s. They were convenient to use then, but would start becoming too overly complicated a decade later. Why people would want to use a phone as a computer, Russell could never figure out. Or why they would want to spend hours on computers in the first place.

"But you're not smiling!" Steve complained.

"I beg to differ."

"You need to show your teeth," argued Steve, flashing his own example.

Naturally Russell had to go a step further and snap his fangs out as well. "I prefer to be photographed without criticism," he explained as Steve scowled in reaction.

"Could we take a picture together, then?" he asked next.

As if he would refuse. "Of course, Dear," Russell said, after allowing his fangs to glide back into place.

Permission granted, Steve jump-seated himself by Russell's side, draping his arm around his shoulder. "Smile!" he requested once more, as he clicked away on the contraction.

Image after image came up as Steve apparently attempted to capture the perfect photograph. All the while, turning his head and comparing each angles. He was slow to notice as Russell reached over to grasp his chin and jaw line. And even as Russell laid his lips over Steve's open mouth, he could still hear him tapping away on the phone. It didn't stop until he forced Steve's arm down, and then the camera was finally dropped to the ground.

Free of any distractions, Russell looped his arms under Steve's shoulders to relocate him to sitting upon his lap. Oh, how these swift maneuvers would confuse the dear boy! Looking down at Russell, with a bewildered expression of 'How'd I get here?' Russell did his best to hide his amusement under an endearing smile and a hand soothing over Steve's face.

Other than that, he attempted to lay back, allowing Steve to do what he pleased. Turning his head to receive kisses over various spots, crouching down and pulling Steve's hips forward. The latter move did made it more difficult for Steve to bend over to reach him, but that was all part of the fun.

Before long, Steve's body laid fully stretched over his own. Propped up by arms which Russell effortlessly pushed to the side, forcing all of that lovely weight and presence down onto his body. You can't crush me, love, Russell silently mused. You're nothin' but a comfy blanket to me on this cold fall night.

All Russell needed now was a nice, warm, crackling fireplace to complete the scene. Instead a persistent buzzing sound kept emitting from underneath the couch. Damn technology. Responding to the noise, his blanket had rolled off and was fumbling around on the floor.

"Don't answer that."

Steve poked his head up, which was already focused the screen. "Sorry, but I have to, just incase..," he paused, spotting something of interest. "Oh! We're needed! There's gonna be a meeting..in a half hour."

Fine, thought Russell. Then we only have 30 minutes left of fun. Unless Salome didn't mind him receiving blowjobs under the conference table.

"I've gotta go and get ready!"

In just like that, Steve was gone. A quick blur of movement towards the direction of the bedroom. Russell remained seated. Practicing enough patience as he could muster. Still desiring a fireplace for the room. And maybe one of Chancellor Drew's cigars.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked when he emerged a few minutes later, now wearing a suit. Russell replied that he was ready as he was going to be, but Steve was already heading into another room before his sentence was finished. Slightly annoyed, he followed Steve into bathroom.

"You abandoned me out there," Russell calmly informed him.

Steve, who was running wet hands through his hair, turned with a start.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, smiling innocently as he spoke. "It's just, I've never been invited to one of these Authority meetings. In all the months I've been here! So, I just wanted to make sure I'm ready…Look alright…" His voice trailing off as he grabbed for a hairdryer.

Short of other available activities, Russell stuck with watching the complicated procedure that was Steve repairing his hair. As usual, his mind wandered, as it did when he wasn't preoccupied with anything else better to do.

At first, he imagined taking a belt to Steve's backside, as payback for his earlier rudeness. But sadly that scenario managed to end with Steve spending another 15 minutes picking out a new outfit, on account of needing to replace the pants that Russell had ruined. Then Talbot somehow found his way into the story and declared that Steve needed a completely new wardrobe. And that was about the time when Russell excused himself from the dream.

Once that was out of his system, he began mulling over various options for his future. Attempting to draw out all the necessary details.

"Do you like it here?" Russell asked, before going any further with his current thoughts.

"Well, sure. Being turned was best thing that's happened to me and they've kept me secure here. Since I do have my share of enemies out there."

"That's rather unavoidable in life. Likely you have others turning against you just for your current occupation."

His last comment seemed to draw only silence from Steve, so he continued on, if only to reach his intended point.

"I'm not going to be staying here long."

"Oh?" He sounded disappointed, as Russell hoped he would, but continued watching his own reflection as he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Depends on what I'll find. Out of the country at the very least. From there, I'll keep traveling until I find a suitable place to call home," Russell baited, before adding "But I may take my time."

"Sounds nice."

He's really going to make me spell it out, Russell concluded.

"Aren't you going to ask to come along? I'm not leaving you trapped here, you know."

And with that, Steve finally turned to face him, his eyebrows lowered for dramatic effect.

"You really would take me along?"

"Oh, stop acting so insecure." Russell insisted with a wave of his hand. "It's such an unattractive quality, it really doesn't suit you."

"I just didn't want to assume anything." Steve maintained, still seeming to play the coy, humble card.

"But now that's it's settled, where would you like to travel to?"


	11. Chapter 11

The remaining members of the Authority were already there when they arrived. Sitting around the long table, all ready to conduct business. And he was a part of it, a member of this elite group.

"Mr Edgington, Reverend Newlin, thank you for joining us," Salome addressed from the head of the table, Roman's old seat. Two vacant spots were next to her, which Steve assumed were meant for them, but Russell guided him towards the other end of the table.

He could feel the other vampires watching them, maybe more so than last night when everyone was uninhibited. Were they judging him or just watching Russell out of fear? Either way it didn't matter. He was a member of the Authority now. And under the protection of Russell Edgington, no less. No one could touch him.

The group resumed to its default mode of minor chit chat as they waited to begin. A official looking binder lay before each chair, and Steve flipped through its contents, trying to look productive.

"Perfect, are they going to make us write essays in these and read them to the rest of the class?" Russell bantered.

Steve smiled, but tried to remain tight-lipped for appearance's sake. God knows he didn't want to be encouraging Russell to clown around at their first meeting. Even if everyone was powerless to stop him if they tried. He flipped to a blank, unlined page, and removed his pen's cap. "Want me to draw you?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I know it won't be as good as your professional portraits-"

"No, I just didn't know you drew. Yes, by all means, draw me! Make me look as debonair as possible."

Glancing back and forth between the pad and his subject, Steve began to draw a rough outline of Russell's face, long and slender, then a few quick lines of hair so he wouldn't remain bald. Russell moved in closer, watching the procedure. Not commenting, but looking pleased at his progress.

Breaking the silence as he sketched, Steve returned to their past subject of discussion. "South Carolina, have you visited it?"

"I don't have any great memories of it, but yes, I'm sure I've traveled through it in the last decades. Have I missed something significant there?"

"Oh, I just remember it as a real beautiful place. The beaches were secluded and clean. I know it won't be the same at night, but with winter coming, I wish I could visit the beach again."

"Full moons are the best time for that. Everything's bright and the tides are at its fullest. You haven't attempted to swim since you were turned?"

Steve bristly shook his head. Technically, he was wasn't allowed to leave the Authority building at all, until very recently. The details of his disappearance and conversion had to be kept under wraps to the public and anyone who knew him. Perhaps it was just as well, considering that most of his former friends and associates would probably stake him on sight if he tried to reach out to them now.

"You will be pleasantly surprised," Russell promised, pressing his folded hands over the edge of the paper. "Likely even more than when you first discovered you could move at our accelerated speed. Imagine diving through the waves, at our strength, without the need to come up for air. With practice, you can explore the sea for hours."

Looking up, Steve found Russell was directly crouched over his work of art, his face just a few inches away, strangely carrying an expression like an excited child. Bright green eyes slanted under heavy eyelids, giving him an everlasting expression of compassion. Hair trimmed close to the sides, coupled with the top of his head growing wild with shades of auburn mixed with brown.

Again he tried to visualize how he might had looked back in the days of the Old Testament. Dressed in a tunic and mantle, perhaps bearded with his hair reaching his shoulders. It was fascinating to think about, but the logical part of his brain kept taking a backseat every time he noticed how sweetly Russell looked at him.

Casually, he reached his hand out and raised Russell chin back to into position for his drawing. It was rough, but Steve figured he could complete it in another minute.

"Gentlemen. Join us."

Though that's when the last two members arrived. Steve folded the unfinished piece under the first page of his notebook, as Salome walked around the table. Class was about to start.


	12. Chapter 12

"You'll need to make an AVL appearance regarding the bombing, early tomorrow evening," she advised Steve directly, seemingly ignoring Russell's presence as she spoke. "A statement will be prepared for you, and I will expect no other comments than what is scripted."

Steve nodded, feeling slightly overpowered by her tone and expression alone.

"Are you done with him, now?" Russell inquired.

Sighing, Salome repeated her earlier statement. "For a hour at least, then meet back here. We'll have more information on how we will proceed."

Before the last word left her mouth, Russell had his hand on Steve's back, pressing him forward. As they got close to exit, Steve took one last look at the group. Salome had taken the seat next to Bill Compton and the two were involved in some pleasant exchanges. Nora watched from across the table, waiting for the chance to cut in with words of her own. Eric Northman stood nearby, not very subtly starring daggers at them as they walked away.

Quietly, he got Russell's attention and gestured at Eric.

"See that one? The tall blond?"

"Northman, yes?"

"He's bitter towards me, on account that I almost killed him."

"What?" Russell exclaimed gleefully, and loudly enough to make the remaining room stare.

Still trying to keep his voice down, Steve continued, "Yeah, he broke into my church, and I had him tied down to a table with silver. We were going to have him meet the sun, only his buddy there showed up, and everything just kind of went to hell afterwards."

Russell broke into boisterous steam of laughter which Steve found he couldn't stop himself joining in on. So what if the others were watching? They could have been having a private joke for all they know.

"Shame you weren't successful." Russell uttered as they left, smiling back at Eric as he spoke.

...

"Just above ground for awhile, puddin' but still in the building."

Russell was being his usual charming self, but Chelsea held back, acting rather apprehensive in his presence, while they attempted to leave the main section of the Authority's building.

"And what book did we interrupt you from, my dear?"

"It's just something outlining marketing-"

"Chels takes business classes part time." Steve cut in.

"Well, aren't you the industrious one?" Russell declared with a curled up smile. Oddly enough, women seemed to bring out the flirt in him.

...

"Why did you want to come up here?" Steve asked once the elevator brought them to the first floor.

"No particular reason. I just wanted to get away from them and everything below for awhile. It's all too confined for my taste. Unless you simply want to leave now?"

"You mean the Authority?" Steve muttered under his breath. "Now?"

"Please don't get paranoid. I know for a fact that no one comes up to this level and they didn't bother to bug it. Further more, if they have been listening, they would already know I don't plan to stay.. At any rate, Salome's probably counting the nights until I'm out of her hair, now that all her ducks are in a row."

"But me? You think they'd let me go?"

"Not go, of your own free will, Darlin', but your use to them will probably run out when the war starts and they no longer have a use for the AVL front."

"There really is gonna be a war, huh?" Steve reflected softly. "I always thought I'd start it. But at least I'm on the winning side now."

"Indeed." Russell concluded. He had been mainly staring at the window since bringing up the subject of departing, but now turned to face Steve. "What would you like to do now?"

Resting up against the window's frame with his hands tightly crammed into his slack's pocket, Steve shrugged. "I'm not sure, what is there to do up here?"

"Many things. Aren't you artists suppose to have an imagination?"

" Maybe, but art isn't exactly my profession."

"Well, very well then. Perhaps you could use your holy influences instead."

Russell closed in on him, taking advantage of Steve's lowered position as he reclined against the window. Wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, he pulled him near, while still keeping him at the same eye level. "Think you can save me, Steve?"

His reverend leaned forward, but Russell shifted his head to the side before Steve could reach his lips. Whispering in his ear, he continued, "But just how would you save me? What would you do to me?"

"Here? Now?" he asked

"Unless you have other plans."

"But we might not have much time."

"Oh, I can make it so it won't take long."

...

"This can't take long." Russell murmured after he entered the bedroom. Talbot had already changed and was lying on the bed in a dramatic pose.

"Of course not. Don't want to keep your guest waiting, do you?"

Russell gave him a warning hush as he unwrapped Talbot's robe and undid his own belt. Throwing off his jacket, he quickly stepped out his shoes and allowed his trousers to drop to the floor, where he discarded them in the same fashion After spreading and rising his husband's legs, he positioned himself and entered him almost immediately.

Nearly 700 years into their relationship, they still shared much intimacy, but there were certain unspoken rules in regards to their lovemaking routine. One of the main ones being that they would always engage in the act on holidays, following periods of separation or a serious fight. Occasionally this would lead to Talbot purposely starting confrontations, but these were never mean spirited in nature. And, although Russell would never admit it, the spontaneous fits of drama would, at times, add some much needed excitement into his life.

Holding Talbot's hands down to steady his body, Russell fastened his pace. Under different circumstances, he might had waited but he knew Talbot wouldn't mind the haste of his actions. Likewise, Talbot was also eager for the desired pleasure payoff to come as soon as possible.

After so many centuries, each could sense the emotions and feelings of the other, but for all the harmony that still existed in their relationship, the contrast in their age led to a difference in sexual appetite. Russell, having existed 2000 years more than Talbot, often regarded sex as a pleasurable, but mundane task, while his progeny still possessed an intense need for the activity. And while their first years spent together were monogamous, after Talbot was turned, they entered the understanding that each was free to pursue other lovers if they desired.

But there was an etiquette to be followed when undertaking such affairs. It was never done while both were under the same roof. For such reasons, Russell took regular trips to allow Talbot his deserved freedom in this way. In addition, neither was to bring another man into the master bedroom. That section of the house was reserved for them alone.

He let go of Talbot's hands then, and his lover lunged forward and dug his hands into Russell's back. "Soon," he informed him in Greek, along with unneeded instructions on how he should continue. Russell lifted Talbot's form off the bed, which was an solid build but still delicate 18th century piece from Germany, and continued his steady rhythm. Once he felt the cold moisture on the front of his shirt, he slowed his thrusts and relaxed his body. Talbot's hands ran under his garment, smoothing his back as Russell moaned softly from his throat.

Then, after a moment to recover, he climbed off his spouse and retrieved his articles of clothing from the floor. Talbot remained on the bed, blissful for the moment.

"I'll have them put a tarp up over the damage. Do you want me to call the contractor?"

"No, I'll take care of it," Talbot responded in a breezy, contented tone. "You have so many other things to worry about. And besides I know which person we used last time, you were out of town then."

Russell gave off a soft sound of agreement and turned to begin redressing and attend to the matters awaiting him downstairs. Suddenly alert, Talbot stirred from his hazy delirium.

"You're not going to put those clothes back on, are you?"

"That was the plan."

"Your shirt's stained. Find another, and a different pair of slacks."

Wordlessly, Russell obeyed. Selecting a simple light lavender shirt and trousers with a faint lined pattern, he dressed and turned around for approval.

"That's fine." Talbot ruled while running his fingers over the silk material of his own robe. "Still, I wish you would had taken care not to mess up your shirt in the first place. It's a Ted Baker and I doubt the stain will come off easily."

...

"I can't get my clothes dirty, though," Steve murmured while continuing to kiss the side of Russell's neck. "They could call us back at anytime."

"If they do that, I'll simply slaughter them all. Then we won't have to worry about any of that nonsense. Do you think I should?"

Steve gave a feign gasp, "No!" he answered between chuckling. "A few of them I like."

"Well, you truly are a saint then." Russell remarked as he undid the buttons on the jacket of Steve's suit. Then, reassigning his attention upwards, he caressed the lower portion of Steve's face. "You have such a lovely mouth. You know what I would like? I would like your lovely mouth around my cock, Steve."

Of course, he said all of this with the sweetest tone and in the gentlest manner possible. Let no one claim he was not a gentlemen in his courting conduct.

Steve was biting down on his lower lip, but the sides of his mouth were still curled up into a closed grin. After a beat, he nodded and his hands reached out for Russell's belt.

"Oh, but not here," Russell said matter-of-factly. "Later, after all this Authority vampire bullshit, when we're back in our room. I just want to think about it, the entire time we're at Salome's insignificant little meeting. Think about how you will take me into your mouth and what you will do to me. That's what I'm quite anxious to find out. To feel your nice, wet, fuckable mouth over every inch…" His hand then closed over the crotch of Steve's pants. "Taking me in, pleasing me, tasting me.." By way of example, Russell leaned in and slid his tongue through Steve's open mouth.

"That's what I will be fantasying about," Russell continued after he withdrew his lips. "That and how, afterwards, I will bite and fuck every inch of your body."

He smiled for only a moment after his words came out before turning and walking away.

"Now, let's go back downstairs before they miss us."


End file.
